The Art of Attraction
by The V-Blade
Summary: Sora breaks up with his girlfriend and goes into a state of temporary depression. One day on his train ride to university, he reads in a local newspaper a message from a mystery admirer who turns out to be Kairi, who is shy and cannot approach him. What will happen between them? SoKai. Two-shot.


"I can't believe this is happening!"

Sora Fudo was seated on the couch, his face in his hands with his fingers tangled in his chestnut, unruly locks and his mobile phone by his side. Tears had built up in his cerulean eyes. His roommate, often mistaken as his twin, which was understandable considering the fact that they appeared nearly identical to each other, except that the latter had blonde hair styled in a different way. His roommate, alarmed, dashed out of the comfort of his own room to the boy in question and seated himself beside him. "What's happening?" The blonde asked his troubled roommate and best friend.

The tears were flowing now. His reply came out choked, "Naminé cheated on me. She just called to tell me that she doesn't love me anymore and realised that she's in love with somebody else, and what's worse is that it's my other best friend Riku." Roxas' eyes widened in shock and gasped, but truthfully he saw this coming. He always noticed something more than friendship between those two; he just didn't want to get Sora paranoid over it. He regretted not telling him sooner.

The blonde suddenly attempted to comfort the brunet. "Look, Sora. I know this must be difficult for you to take in right now, but you gotta admit those two had something going on before you started going out with her." The brunet suddenly wiped his tears and looked up at Roxas, glaring daggers through him with his puffy red eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Roxas. That _really_ helps." His voice was oozing with sarcasm.

Maybe that was the wrong way to put it. The blonde waved his hands frantically in front of his body. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that. All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't be bummed out over this." Roxas then placed his hand on the depressed Sora's back. "I assure you. There is one perfect person out there for _everyone_, so you should just try and move on from this and wait until that special someone comes along." The blonde gave an assuring smile.

Sora then smiled gratefully. "Thanks Roxas. I really appreciate the gesture but I've got a lot on my mind right now, so I'm just gonna go and try to sleep it off. Besides I have to get up early tomorrow to make it to my early lecture." He yawned. "Good night," and with that he got up and entered his bedroom and closed the door gently behind him. He swapped his day clothes for a pair of black tracksuit pants and a plain white T-shirt and climbed into his warm, comfortable queen-size bed. He covered himself with the blanket and lied on his back with his hands behind his head, fingers laced. Why would Naminé do that to him? Did their relationship mean nothing to her?

She had been spending significantly less time with him lately, but he had never come to the conclusion that she no longer loved him. Perhaps she was confused about whom she truly loved? He hated to admit it, but he had noticed the sparks between Riku and Naminé. Even though he did everything in his power to keep his and Naminé's relationship alive, it was inevitable that she would soon realise that she was in love with Riku.

On the other hand, Sora himself had been insecure about their relationship. Sure, she was fun to be around and had their share of good memories together; they were best friends after all. However, he had felt himself becoming distant from her as time went on. He thought that perhaps he was only fooling himself. He _thought_ he loved her, but realised right there and then that no matter how much he wanted them to be together, it was not meant to be.

She had just slipped between his fingers.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Sora rose up and reached for the lamp on his nightstand and switched it off, darkening the room. He then lay on his side and slowly allowed sleep to engulf his being.

Meanwhile, Roxas was still seated on the couch staring blankly at his best friend's bedroom door. He felt like crap. He really did. He frowned. He truly did not want Sora to go through this pain, but it had to be done, for Sora's ultimate happiness. If all went according to plan, Sora wouldn't even give a second thought about Naminé, or any other girl for that matter.

He sighed and then he grinned. "I hope you know what you're doing, Xion," he muttered to himself. He got up and returned to the comfort that was his bedroom. Not unlike his best friend, he too drifted off to sleep.

Several weeks had passed since that fateful night. Sora woke up to the sound that was his mobile phone alarm. Groggily, the brunet rose from his slumber, extended his arm to his nightstand and switched the alarm off. He stretched his arms above his head, yawned dramatically and removed the blanket from over his body and stood up on his feet. He walked over to his wardrobe and selected the clothing items he would be wearing for the day, a pair of black jeans, a brown V-neck T-shirt and a green hoodie.

After that, Sora exited his bedroom and made his way to the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothing and entered the shower cubicle. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Once satisfied, he stood under the warm water and familiarised his body with the temperature. He began to run the shampoo through his brown spiky locks, or now lack thereof.

A million thoughts were running through his head at seemingly insane speeds, when suddenly an image of Riku and Naminé appeared. He growled and shook his head rapidly. He kept telling himself he wouldn't linger on what has already occurred. Naminé just wasn't right for him anyway; he was just too stubborn to admit it. She and Riku made _way_ more sense than she and Sora ever did. What was he thinking? Perhaps he was in a rush to find love, only to fail. He was rash. He could admit that now.

Once he was done, Sora turned the knobs that controlled the water, thus switching the shower off. He exited the cubicle and snugly wrapped himself with a towel. The spiky haired young man then exited the bathroom and returned to his bedroom, dressed himself with the clothes he selected previously and _attempted_ to brush his hair. He gave up after a few minutes. It was truly no use after all. His hair had been that way since he was a young boy, though not as spiky.

He made his way to the kitchen and fetched a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. Sora would _never_ have eggs in the morning unless they were fluffy. No exceptions. He was fussy about this kind of stuff. To the people close to him, it was normal, strange indeed, but normal.

While the fluffy eggs were cooking away, Roxas suddenly entered the room, prepared for the day. Apparently, he had been awake longer than Sora. The near identical roommates took notice of each other. Roxas then smiled and greeted his best friend. "Good morning, buddy. How are you feeling?" Roxas asked, genuinely concerned. Sure it had been weeks since the breakup, however Roxas still noticed that Sora wasn't really acting like his usual cheerful self. Occasionally he would try to be cheerful, but it was all a façade.

"I'm okay, I guess," Sora deadpanned. He took notice that his eggs were ready and emptied the frying pan onto a plate. Roxas knew of his fussiness towards his breakfast, and other things for that matter. He was really amused when he first heard, but it was completely normal to him now. The blonde grabbed a bag of sliced bread from the refrigerator and placed four slices into the toaster.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're over it," Roxas stated, "but I _do_ know you, and you're the most resilient person I know, Sora. I'm serious. No matter what comes you're way, you're always prepared to tackle it head on. And if it knocks you down, you only come back stronger." Roxas smiled.

Sora smiled back gratefully. "Thanks, Roxas. You know, I really thought about what you have been saying all this time, and I have to admit you're right. I thought that I finally found what I was looking for, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I was too hasty. I'm not going to look for love anymore. I'm just going to lay back, do what I have to do, and if that someone happens to come along, I'll be ready." The brunet said with such confidence.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Sora." The blonde nodded at his best friend, retaining his reassuring smile. "And who knows? Maybe that someone is closer than you think," he cryptically said. Sora raised an eyebrow. Roxas merely shrugged. Sora dropped the subject, thinking Roxas was being prophetic in a way, just for fun.

Out of nowhere, the toast popped out of the toaster. Roxas removed two plates from the cupboard and placed half of the cooked slices of bread on each one. He gave one plate to Sora, who immediately spread his fluffy eggs on both and muttered 'thanks' to his blonde companion. Roxas retrieved some butter and apricot jam from the refrigerator and spread them on his toast. He then joined Sora on the table and began munching away.

Both sat there quietly for approximately five minutes until the brunet broke the silence once more. "So what are you up to today?"

"Nothing much, I have an early shift but I only have to work until three o'clock this afternoon. After that I'm free until Thursday." Roxas worked at the department store near their apartment on Market Street. He had been working there for almost three years now. It provided him with a sufficient amount of money to pay off rent and other bills. Sora was, currently, searching for his own place to live. He had a casual job at a café nearby, which had decent pay. So this home was just temporary. His main priority at the moment was to finish his degree in Physics at Twilight University (TLU) and become a physicist.

"Hm," was all Sora replied. He finished the remains of his breakfast and checked the time on his wristwatch. Upon realising that if he wasted a second longer he would be late, he quickly got up from his seat fetched his backpack from his bedroom. After checking that he had the necessary equipment for the day, he exited his bedroom once more and headed toward the door. Before leaving, he turned to his blonde comrade and said, "Have a good day. I'll see ya when I get back." And with that he left the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Once he left, Roxas took his mobile phone out of his pocket and scrolled down his contact list. When he found the one he was looking for, he tapped the name and held the device to his ear. After a few seconds, a voice picked up on the other end, "Hey Roxas!"

"Hey Xion, so did you do that thing?" He asked.

"Yep, I submitted the message last night from Kairi's phone! Now all we have to do is wait for things to start rolling on their own!" the raven-haired girl replied excitedly.

"Yeah, and Sora will most certainly read it since he gets the paper every morning."

"Yeah, but you know I feel really sorry for Kairi. She's been so stressed lately from university, but she doesn't want to admit to it. That girl is so stubborn sometimes. Not to mention she's been googly eyed over Sora for God knows how long and can't even walk up to him and talk to him, especially when she sees him every day at the station. But I don't blame her; she's really shy around guys, especially cute ones like Sora."

"Hey!" Roxas shouted in protest.

"Aww, Roxas. You know you are and always will be my number one guy!" She could practically sense Roxas smiling like an idiot from her end.

Roxas cleared his throat and composed himself. "Anyways, I think this will be good for Sora too. Based on your description of Kairi's personality, she and Sora will be a perfect match for each other. So where's Kairi right now?" The blonde haired kid inquired.

"She just left for an early lecture," answered Xion.

"Wow, Sora just left because of the same thing!" Both parties laughed. "I guess they really are meant to be." Roxas concluded.

"I have really high hopes for them too." She sighed dreamily. "They would make a _really_ cute couple."

"And what's funny is," Roxas continued, "Sora doesn't even know Kairi exists. Well, not yet anyway." He chuckled evilly. Xion reciprocated. They both ceased after about ten seconds. "Well it was nice talking to you, Xion, but I really got to go now."

"Okay, no worries! I'll call you later today. See ya!"

"Bye." Roxas then hung up and placed his mobile phone back in his pocket, placed his dishes in the sink and quickly washed them. After that was done he fetched his car keys from his bedroom and walked out the door, ensuring it was locked. He casually walked down the stairs and out of the building toward his car, hopped in, started it up and drove off to work.

* * *

Sora had just arrived at the café he worked at: Black Rose Café. Since he began working there, he visited this place every morning for a hot chocolate to kick start his day, especially now during the colder months. It was just what he needed to make him feel warm right down to his toes. He approached the counter, and it just so happened that a familiar smiling face would greet him.

"Hey Sor!" the hyperactive girl practically screamed. It was nothing unusual.

"Hiya Yuffie, what's up?" The brunet returned the greeting. Yuffie was one of Sora's co-workers at the café. As soon as Sora began working there, she had become very fond of the brunet and looked up to him like an older brother. Sora, too, reciprocated those sibling-like feelings toward the raven head.

"So, what will it be this fine morning? Say no more, I know exactly what you need." With that, Yuffie turned to the work station behind her and prepared Sora's order, which was a large hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. Sora was just patiently waiting for his hot concoction to be ready.

No more than ten seconds later his order was ready, or so he thought. That was quick. Had Yuffie known the recipe so well she could make it within a short amount of time? Not really paying attention, he went to grab the hot chocolate.

As his hand was mere centimetres away from the cup, it brushed the smooth hand of another person. As if he had touched a hot plate, his reflexes kicked in and retracted his hand away without skipping a beat. He saw slender fingers wrap around the cup snugly. His eyes trailed from the hand up the sleeved arm and eventually reached the person's face.

He quickly apologised to the girl. "Sorry! I wasn't trying to steal it or anything, it's just you ordered the same thing I did and I thought it was mine." The girl, who Sora noticed had brilliant red hair of likes he had never seen, avoided his gaze. A slight blush was evident on her porcelain face. She turned her head to the side.

"I-it's okay," she stuttered cutely, "it-it could happen to anyone." She turned her head back and glanced at the brunet through her pink-framed glasses, her blush still evident, and smiled slightly. "No need to apologise," she said sweetly. She turned her heel and walked toward the café exit, and left. Sora just stared at the door she just exited through, mouth agape. She had the same order as him! He didn't know anyone else that loved extra whipped cream with their hot cocoa. Although he didn't really get a good look at her, from what he saw, she was _very_ pretty.

A familiar voice suddenly broke his train of thought, "Sor! Your order is ready!" He turned back to Yuffie and took his delectable beverage off the counter. "By the way," Sora looked up at the raved haired girl as she continued, "How are you faring with the whole breakup thing? I know it happened a while back, but you still seem down." Her expression was sympathetic.

Sora smiled at Yuffie. "I know you've been trying to cheer me up these past couple weeks Yuff, and I'm really grateful for that. I'm grateful to have such wonderful friends like you guys being there for me. And now that I think about it, I'm actually glad it happened. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"That's the Sora I know!" Yuffie exclaimed, "You're always looking at the bright side of things. That's what I love about you!"

Sora smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, you gotta try and think positive." Sora rubbed the base of his nose with his index finger. "I think I'm gonna head off now. See you later, Yuff."

"Catch ya later, Sor!"

He chuckled slightly and exited the café and took a long sip of his hot chocolate, letting the warmth of the beverage spread throughout his entire body. The brunet made his daily errand to the newsagency, fetching the daily edition of the newspaper. Since he had a daily subscription, he got it for free. He walked out and finally made his way towards the train station. He inserted his weekly ticket into the ticket gate and made his way down to the platform, not forgetting to retrieve his ticket. He made it down there with about five minutes to spare. He occupied a seat on one of the benches.

Sora's mind suddenly wondered off to that auburn haired girl he saw earlier at Black Rose Café. Who was that girl? Why did she seem vaguely familiar? His eyes widened as it hit him like a train. He had seen her around before at the train station every morning. Yeah, she always had a book in her hands, her fingers caressing the pages as she read. Sora shivered. How did he notice a detail as obscure as that? Every week she would have a new book. He even remembered they made eye contact once or twice in the past. She most likely caught the same train he did. Did she go to TLU too?

At that moment, a loud honk ended his train of thought. It was the train (no pun intended). He rose up from his seat and waited patiently for the train to halt completely. Once that happened, the doors slid open and he boarded the train. Once inside, he searched the carriage for an empty seat. Once he located one with his cerulean eyes, he paced toward it and removed his backpack from his back and sat down in said free seat.

He took another sip of his hot chocolate and placed it between his legs. He then felt himself being pushed back a little, due to the train departing from the station. He opened the newspaper and skipped straight to the Sudoku puzzle inside. He whipped out a pen from his backpack and commenced to solve the puzzle. He loved brain teasers like that. It helped him get his mind off unnecessary thoughts, and helped him focus on what _was_ necessary. He thought of purchasing a book full of them and other puzzles too. He would occasionally sip his hot chocolate while he worked on the Sudoku.

After ten minutes had passed, Sora had completed the Sudoku puzzle. The train ride took half an hour so he still had a decent amount of time to kill. He flicked through the other pages to see if there was anything worth checking out. He went past the sport, business and celebrity gossip section, not really caring about those. The brunet then stopped on the 'Talk' section. It was where people would submit posts about various topics whether it was advice or just being funny.

One bit of the page caught his eye. He read the title: '_Here's looking at you_'. It intrigued him a little. Sora read on. After a couple of seconds, he understood what it was about. Basically, people would post a message directed at a specific individual in the community, saying they are attractive or something of the sort. In short, if someone was romantically interested in someone else and didn't have the guts to just approach and speak to said someone, they would do it via newspaper. It was very intriguing indeed.

Unexpectedly, his cerulean eyes were glued to one post in particular. He blinked once, twice even. He read it several times to convince himself he wasn't hallucinating. The post said:

_To the guy at the train station with the spikiest brown hair and prettiest blue eyes I have EVER seen, you are really adorable. We should meet up sometime ;)_

Did he just read what he thought he read? '_The spikiest brown hair and prettiest blue eyes_', he mentally quoted. That sounded a _lot_ like him. Who else would have such an appearance? Get real, he wasn't calling himself pretty; he just made a logical deduction as any physicist would. So apparently there was someone out there who probably stared at him and bragged about him like no tomorrow to her friends. Nah, he was being too judgemental. In a way it flattered him, but simultaneously freaked him out a little. He pondered about who it could possibly be.

Then Sora's eyes widened once more, by now they were probably the size of dinner plates. What if it was that mysterious red headed girl? He shook his head and chuckled to himself. There was no way it could be her. Even though the morsel of a possibility existed, she was but one girl out of many possible candidates. Twilight Town was a fairly large town, so it could have been anyone.

However, _if_ it was in fact her that submitted it, not that he was getting his hopes up or anything, then he guessed he wouldn't mind. She did seem nice and she was prettier than a picture. Sora blushed at the thought. She was indeed pretty, but surely he couldn't feel _that_ way about her. Could he? He didn't even know her! He took another sip of his delicious heated beverage. The spiky haired boy felt that there was sip or two remaining. Shrugging, he chugged the rest of the drink down his throat.

Before he knew it, his daily trip came to an end. The train halted at TLU Station. Sora shoved the newspaper into his backpack, stood up and placed it on his back. He approached the doors as they slid open and alighted from the train. He made the deduction that the red headed girl went to his university. How did he know? It was simple, really. He remembered seeing her on the same train as him a few times. And the train was an express.

Perhaps he could approach her now and speak with her. Although it did seem unlikely with a massive crowd of people in front of him, all going to the same destination he was. He sighed. He thought maybe the next time he saw her. Now that he made that decision, if he was to loiter around any longer he would be late. Speedily, he made his way to the designated room to begin his day.

* * *

Later that evening, at around 6 o'clock, Sora returned to his temporary home from university. He opened the door to the apartment, entered and closed the door. He scanned the room with his eyes and found Roxas playing on the PlayStation 3.

"Hey Sora," his blonde roommate greeted him.

"How's it going, Roxas?" The brown spiky head replied. He went into his room and deposited all his things onto his computer desk. Then he grabbed the newspaper and dashed out the room and held it up in front of his blonde companion. "Check this out, Roxas! You'll never believe this!" Sora flicked through the pages until he landed on the one he wanted. "Look!" He indicated to where his index finger was pointing.

Roxas already knew what this was about, but was curious to see what his raven-haired best friend wrote. He paused the game he was playing and put down the controller. He read the message and smiled widely. Then he laughed slightly. "Wow! It sounds like someone's got it hard for you." He stated. Little did Sora know, it was indeed true, and the blonde knew who that someone was…well to an extent. "So do you have any ideas as to who it might be?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. Not a clue." Sora answered, "Although I have a feeling it might be this girl that I see every day at the station."

"What gives you that impression?"

"Well, this morning I had an encounter with this girl at the café. I went to grab her order which I thought was mine because it was _exactly_ the same. Can you believe it? And also, she was trying not to look directly at me and was blushing. At the station, we usually exchange glances, but I didn't notice it was her until a bit later."

Roxas thought for a moment. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Sora did a double take. "W-what?" he asked incredulously.

Roxas rolled his eyes, repeating himself. "Do you think she's pretty?"

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Well, kinda, I guess. But I don't know for _sure_ that it's her. What do you think I should do?"

Without skipping a beat, Roxas said, "Send one back." That was a bit _too_ quick for his liking. Hopefully Sora wouldn't notice. Then again this was _Sora _he was talking to.

The brunet looked at his best friend as if he had two heads. "Are you mad?!"

"No. I'm being serious. You should send one back to her." He said nonchalantly.

"But I don't even know who the sender is, Roxas. How is that logical?" Sora asked his roommate.

Roxas should have seen this coming. Of course he would think this way. He was a scientist in the making after all. "Love knows no logic, Sora. It doesn't matter how many calculations you do or theories you come up with. Sometimes, you gotta be reckless and just go in there blindly and hope for the best. Take a risk once in a while. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sora tried denying what he just heard. What he was saying was ridiculous, beyond ridiculous even. But he couldn't blame him. After all, he lacked the logical mind that the brunet had. But then again, you couldn't hypothesise love. Anything could happen when it came to it. Roxas did have a point. Sora gave him that much.

"Come on, Sora," the blonde's voice broke his thought process, "just take a chance for once. I promise that you won't regret this." Roxas reassured with a smile. He was reassuring a lot lately. Roxas picked up the controller and resumed the game.

Sora sighed deeply and finally gave in. "Okay, I'll do it." He said, defeated. Roxas told his best friend to download a certain app where he was able to post a return message. His roommate reluctantly obliged. Once he installed the app, he accessed it and prepared to post his reply. He sat on the couch and considered what to post for a moment. He then turned to Roxas. "Uh… What should I say?"

"Just say whatever is in your heart." The blonde encouraged. Sora looked at him inquisitively, his roommate just shrugged. In the end, he found what to say. He quickly typed the message and put down his phone. He grabbed a second controller and challenged Roxas with a smirk on his face.

"Want to go a match?" Sora challenged.

His best friend narrowed his blue eyes. "Oh, you. Are. On!" He said mirroring the brunet's smirk with his own. Though Sora couldn't stay up too late, he and Roxas had enjoyed having multiple matches, each one more epic than the last.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, thousands of miles away…**_

"You did _what_?!"

Kairi Izayoi suddenly stood up from the recliner, slamming her book down. She was fuming, her fists balled. She glared daggers at her best friend, who had her arms up in defence. "Look, Kairi, I did it for your own benefit."

"Well, it still annoys me that you went behind my back like that, even if it's supposed to be for my benefit, Xion."

"Okay, just calm down and let me explain," The auburn beauty crossed her arms and gazed at the raven head intensely, indicating for her to continue. Xion gulped, "Well, it's just that you've been so swamped lately. And you always seem so stressed all the time. I'm really worried about you, Kairi. And I just thought, with you being in a situation like this, you could just have someone there for you to lean on, like a boyfriend who can always be there for you."

"Did I ask you to look for a boyfriend for me?" Kairi snapped.

"Well no," Her best friend answered, remaining calm, "but you're always bragging about that one guy you see at the station every day and I thought I could speed up the process for you, since you're too shy to do it yourself." Kairi was on the verge of protesting, but remained silent because she knew Xion was right.

Kairi attempted to make an argument to that, "But I've got a best friend like you to lean on, Xion. We have been best friends for many years."

"True, but, you know…it's nice to have a boyfriend." She smiled, thinking of her own.

"Maybe…" The redhead trailed off. She shook her head then looked her roommate in the eye, "But that doesn't give you the right to just hack my phone and send some message to some guy who, apparently, I think is adorable. What exactly did you say in that message anyway?" Kairi, who was now a little calmer, asked.

"First of all, knowing your phone password just because I'm your best friend is _not_ hacking. And second of all, I just basically summed up what you've been bragging about him and posted that. Here, take a look for yourself." Xion handed the newspaper, already on a specific page for Kairi to read.

Kairi adjusted her glasses and read where Xion was pointing at. Although she was angry at her best friend for her actions, she couldn't deny that she got her thoughts spot on. She couldn't help but let a smile tug at her lips. She reminisced about the encounter she had with him that very morning at Black Rose Café.

It marked the first time they had ever spoken to each other. Although the words they exchanged were very brief, she couldn't help but think she was one step closer to knowing him, and hopefully, dating him. She blushed at the thought of perhaps being his girlfriend. Wait, she didn't even _know_ him! Although in the back of her mind she still hoped he was already single.

On the other hand, what if he thought she was being too forward? Wouldn't that freak him out or something? First impressions were important after all. Just great! Now he probably thought she was some stalker who was obsessed with him like a fangirl. She groaned. "Now he's going to think I'm some freaky stalker. See what you've done?"

Xion went back to defensive mode. "Kairi, I assure you, he won't think that abo—"

"Oh, yeah? And how would _you _know that?" The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow.

Xion's eyes widened. She gasped slightly as she realised what she just said. Trying to keep the plan a complete secret from Kairi she said quickly, "I don't, it's just a feeling I have." Xion could be very convincing when needed, sometimes even fooling Kairi herself.

"Whatever." She concluded, unconvinced. "I've got a project to do now. I'm going to work on that for a few hours and then I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me. Goodnight." She picked up the book she was reading previously and marched toward her room and shut the door firmly behind her.

"Kairi… please don't take this the wrong way." The raven-haired girl whispered as she stared at the door said girl just went through. She directed her blue eyes downward at the floor. She never thought that Kairi would get so upset over this. She really did care about Kairi's wellbeing. What kind of best friend would she be if she _wasn't_ doing this? Oh well, it didn't matter much. Kairi may have seemed feeble to people who didn't know her, but was in fact a strong girl.

Xion sighed deeply. _Just relax,_ she thought, _you're not doing anything wrong_. Once she convinced herself that it was true, which it technically was, she went toward her bedroom. Once inside, she changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed, allowing the dream world to engulf her body.

* * *

A few hours had passed. Kairi was seated on her computer chair working hard on her project, the light of her laptop screen being the only thing brightening the room. She was typing away furiously at the keys. She was just putting the finishing touches to her essay. Once completed, she stored the file on her USB drive, ready to print tomorrow at university, as no printer was available at home. Once everything was done she switched off her laptop.

As she took off her glasses, a thoughtful look appeared on her face. She reflected back to her argument with Xion earlier, and then she frowned. She shouldn't have gone off at her like that. She was only trying to lighten the load, no, make the load easier to bare, like a best friend would. She could never be mad at her close companions for too long. All of a sudden the auburn beauty felt the sting of guilt. She held her hand to her heart.

She decided that she would apologise to her best friend in the morning, as she didn't want to wake her up now at—the redhead yawned and looked to her mobile phone clock—12:29 A.M.? Her eyes widened. She really needed her beauty sleep! That was the last time she would finish up an essay at the last minute. Without wasting any time, Kairi climbed into her warm bed. She tucked herself under the covers. Sighing contently at the comfort and warmth, she shut her eyes and fell into slumber.

Kairi awoke at sunrise. She moaned in frustration. She hadn't gotten enough sleep last night. But she had to be up this early to be at university and hand in her essay on time. She couldn't afford to be late with this one. It counted toward _half_ of her final course mark. She was currently studying literature at TLU. She _loved _literary work. English was her best and favourite subject in high school. The redhead was so passionate that she wanted to teach the subject to other aspiring students, like she once was, and still _is_ technically speaking.

Kairi sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of the bed. She propped herself up on her feet and walked out of the room towards the bathroom where she had a quick shower. Once she got out, clad in only a towel, she paced back to her room and dressed herself in a white top, blue jeans and bright red jacket.

She made her way to the kitchen where she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it. At that moment, Xion exited her bedroom seeming like she had just awakened.

"Good morning, Kairi," she greeted rather groggily.

"Morning…" Kairi returned nervously. "Want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No, it's okay. I'll do it myself." She went to make herself some eggs and sausages.

Kairi just sat there shaking a little. What should she say? She never really thought about it. She opened her mouth to say something but Xion beat her to it.

"Look, Kairi. I can understand if you're mad, but _please_ don't be. I hate seeing you upset."

"I'm not mad at you, Xion, and I shouldn't have scolded you like that." Her expression was soft. "You were only trying to help me, and I'm _so_ thankful and lucky to have a best friend like you." She grinned from ear to ear. "I feel really bad and I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Kairi, you're silly sometimes. You don't even have to ask! I could _never_ be mad at you." The raven head beamed.

"Thank you, Xion." Kairi stood up and embraced her roommate tightly; the kind that only best friends could give. Xion hugged back with equivalent strength. The best friends released each other and Kairi went back to her cereal. After some time Xion joined the redhead with her sausage and eggs, with a glass of orange juice in hand.

They enjoyed eating their breakfast in silence. Occasionally one would make a comment on an event that happened recently and both would just laugh. After ten minutes, Kairi had finished her breakfast. She placed her dishes in the sink and washed them.

Once done she paced toward her room and fetched her shoulder bag, not thinking to check if she had everything she needed. She headed to the door before slipping on her lilac converse sneakers. She bade farewell to Xion and went out the door.

Shortly after that, Xion had also finished and washed her dishes. Then she went into her room and checked her mobile phone for any messages. All she had was but one message from Roxas.

_He responded._

Smiling to herself, Xion prepared herself for her day ahead.

* * *

Kairi had just left Black Rose Café with her hot chocolate in hand, with extra whipped cream, of course. She didn't see the cute chocolate haired boy there this morning, which caused her to feel a little disappointed. She headed toward the train station, occasionally sipping on the beverage. Perhaps she would see him there, as she always did. After being let past the ticket gates she took a seat on a bench.

Kairi scanned the area around her, inconspicuously trying to spot the spiky chestnut haired young man. So far she had no luck whatsoever, but at that moment she saw a head of porcupine-like hair. She silently cheered. There he was seated on a bench with a newspaper in his hands as usual. She tucked a lock of her beautiful auburn hair behind her ear and softly smiled toward him.

He really was adorable. She couldn't help but stare at him. She felt like she was in a daze, the way he just sat there with a thoughtful look on his cute face, his pretty cerulean orbs focused on the page. He seemed to be absorbed in some kind of puzzle, based on the way he frowned, probably because he made a mistake. It seemed like forever. However, Kairi reverted back to reality upon noticing that the young man seemed to have detected her intense gaze on him. He peered up at the redhead in question from afar.

Their eyes had locked on to each other, but only for a second. Blushing like a school girl, she instantly turned to her bag and fumbled through her belongings until she found the book she was reading currently, _'The Great Gatsby'_ by F. Scott Fitzgerald. She had read it numerous times, but still loved it. Doubtlessly it one of her all-time favourites. She leafed through until she landed on the page she was at.

Whilst reading, no, pretending to read, Kairi felt the spiky haired young man's gaze upon her, burning deeply. Just excellent! Certainly _now_ he must have seen her as a stalker. She had thought the message was too much, but what had occurred now was icing on the cake. Wait! She was being too critical. Then from her peripheral vision, she saw him stand up and seemed to walk towards where she sat. Her heart rate seemed to double.

Kairi sighed in relief when she heard the loud honk of the train. Slipping her bag on her shoulder, she ran down the platform into a massive crowd of people, where hopefully the chestnut haired young man wouldn't find her. Hidden amongst the small crowd of people, she boarded the train and managed to find an empty seat. Her heart rate had slowed down by then. That was too close!

One question lingered within her mind. Why was he approaching _her_ in particular? He was approaching her directly, no? Was it because she was staring at him so… longingly? For the love of God, she did not know him and yet she found him so mesmerising. Love had its ways, she guessed. Wait, _love?!_ She nearly laughed at the idea. Unwilling to linger on the subject any longer, Kairi sighed and read her book, for real this time.

On a different carriage, Sora sat there contemplating. Why did the auburn haired young woman just run away like that? He only wished to talk to her. Was she afraid of him? She seemed to be staring intently at him. She had never done that before. Or maybe she always had, but he just never noticed it. It was kind of weird, he figured. Then again, he wasn't one to deduce without knowledge. What kind of physicist would he be then?

Roxas' words echoed in his mind, _"Love knows no logic, Sora."_ Damn Roxas. His best friend always meddled with his mind somehow. He certainly had a knack for doing that, especially now of all times. He shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to get distracted. He would contemplate another time. He went back to his Sudoku puzzle.

* * *

It was nearing three in the afternoon and Kairi had just exited her last lecture of the day. As she wandered through the campus, she turned on her phone as she always turned it off during lectures to minimise distraction. She found she had received a message. She checked to see who the sender was. It was a picture taken by Xion herself, of what appeared to be part of a newspaper page. She read the message up top. _'You're gonna love this! ;)'_, it stated.

She gasped at what she set eyes on. He replied! She couldn't believe he replied! The mysterious cute brunet _actually_ replied! He said the following words:

_To the girl who said I had the "spikiest brown hair and prettiest blue eyes". If you are who I __think__ you are, then yeah! I'd love to meet up with you. How about some hot chocolate? ;)_

Her face lit up like the sun. Once again, it was unbelievable. Her heart was pounding so much that it would fall out. She was _that_ excited. She tucked her phone back in her pocket and continued her journey home with a radiant smile on her smooth face.

* * *

**Hey there fellow readers! This is my first story EVER on this site. I came with the idea by reading a newspaper/magazine.**

**Also I would like to sincerely thank dontjudgeabookbyitscover15 for being my first fanfiction buddy and for helping me out with this story. You guys should definitely check out her stories. I am sure she would appreciate it, she deserves more reviews.**

**Please leave a review, I want to know what you guys think!**

**BTW, this will be a two-shot so the next chapter will be coming, though I am unsure when because of school and stuff -_-" so look out for it!**

**Peace!**


End file.
